Xen's Story
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = |previous = "Moon of Mercury" |next = "TBA" }} "Xen's Story" is a Season 1 episode and the twelvth overall episode of FutureSponge! Characters *Xen Sentron *TBA Synopsis As a break from the outer space shenanigans, Xen's plans are seen on Earth. He plots a plan, and some of his beforehand story is revealed. Transcript Deep Voice Futuristic Narrator: Previously, on FutureSponge!... short montage of clips from the last episode is shown. PlankKill and Patron are talking with aliens, and Zadminix is shown appearing. outside shot of Xen’s Realm is seen. Xen: a device Hm….I’m unsure where this goes. Yo, Deadbot, get your ass over here. Deadbot v.70: beeps Yes, sir? Xen: Where does this piece go? Deadbot v.70: closely Um, sir, this piece clearly states that this goes in the - um, well…..eh, you know. Xen: Pfft, I knew that. Deadbot v.70: Then why did you ask sir? Xen: into the Deadbot BECAUSE I’M YOUR MASTER AND I CAN TELL YOU TO DO WHATEVER I WANT YOU TO DO! Deadbot, slightly malfunctions Deadbot v.70: obvious pain Why the hell did you do that? And what is that even for? Xen: sighs Well, you see, v.70, the fact that that quartet got up there was simply just a distraction. Deadbot v.70: But you implied that it was so they could be lost for good. They’re not gonna get back. Xen: Right, but… hesitates um…. Deadbot v.70: You alright, sir? Xen: Yeah, it’s just that…..well, although they were my enemy….I didn’t want them to be dead. I just wanted some space, that’s all. Deadbot v.70: They just wrecked most of your plans and you still do not want them dead? Xen: Well…..I do…. other Deadbots come in' Deadbot v.93: What’s wrong with our leader? Xen: Nothing. Deadbot v.70: But you’re hesitating over saying something simple. Xen: Alright, here it goes. All that was a lie. sighs I do want them dead. I do want them away from me, anyway, at the very least. But….I can’t. Deadbot v.37: Why’s that, boss? Xen: I promised my family I wouldn’t. a tear, jams a part into the machine and it blows up Deadbots: tone Damn, we’re gonna have to clean that up, tone but what do you mean? Xen: Well, as you know, I recently got into prison and escaped the capital punishment. And, I told my parents, if I ever got out, I promised I wouldn’t do anything else against the law. Deadbots: come in, whispering Xen: I know, I know, I’m weak. Deadbot v.93: How did it start? Xen: Well, two months ago, I was summoned to court. START OF FLASHBACK - MARCH 10, 4017 Judge: So, Xenian Sentron, you admit to the following felonies: manslaughter, arson, vandalism, 1st degree murder, illegal drug possession, illegal drug use, auto-theft, theft, and sexual assault? Xen: No, no….heh….why would I do such a thing? expression discusses Jury Member: We hereby find the defendant liable of all charges. Judge: Very well. Xenian Sentron, by rule of Bikini Bottom, you are hereby sentenced to death by lethal injection. mallet Xen: No, please! I got a family to take care of. Judge: How….how the frick did YOU raise a family? Xen: expression No, I’m like, the backbone of parents’ economic crap. Judge: Well, you should’ve thought of that before, shouldn’t you have. Guards, take him to his cell, where he will be locked in for 3 days until his execution on March 13, 4017. take him away Xen: whispering Well, goodbye mom. Goodbye, dad. I guess you’ll be struggling even more. tear in present day speaking over clips PRESENT DAY Xen: I had to wait three days that would feel like seconds to my death. I realized what I did wrong. I realized my mistakes. But I had to pay the consequences - I had to pay with my life. to present day I didn’t think I’d even get out, considering the prison guard took away most of my strength. Deadbot v.70: Then, how did you get out? Xen: You can find that out by reading “The Realm of Xen.” Yes, I know, bad time to break the fourth wall, but who cares. Deadbot v.37: You seemed very villainous when doing that….. Xen: Trust me. I wasn’t I was just trying to get out and get back to my realm and call my parents. machine This machine is to track the four down, by the way, but I won’t kill them. Deadbot v.93: Hm. Well, I see how this was an intent to help your parents and not for selfish needs. Xen: Yep, and trust me, it wasn’t that easy. My life….well, my life has been….pretty…...bad. Deadbot v.70: How? Deadbot v.37: Yeah, you always act so confident. Xen: No, I really don’t. Deadbot v.70: Really? Why? Xen: Time for another flashback. I was 5 years old when this happened. We were surrounding our Christmas tree - which wasn’t that big. CHRISTMAS EVE 3992 Xen’s Mom: Xen, honey, where are you? It’s time to pray. Xen: boy Okay, mommy. Xen’s Dad: Lord, thank you for blessing us with this marriage, as well as our amazing son. We’re thankful for all you have given us during this holiday season and we are looking forward to having a very amazing Christmas Day. All three: Amen. PRESENT DAY Xen: We were living in a fairly small shack in a very shady part of Bikini Bottom - the highest in crime. We didn’t have much money, and my dad had to work two jobs to raise me. As I went to bed that Christmas Eve, wishing for my first good, family Christmas with my grandparents, my uncles and aunts, and my cousins. My last four have been the worst ways to start off Christmas in a life. Since this was going to be a big family one, I was excited for at least a half-way decent Christmas. But, as I thought would happen, everything took a terrible turn, and instead of it being my best Christmas, it was my dead worst. CHRISTMAS DAY 3992 Xen: kid I’m ready for the big day! down stairs to see parents sobbing.]'' Mom? Dad? What happened? '''Xen’s Dad: Xen Xen, my precious boy, I’m afraid to say that there will be no presents this year. Xen: shock Why not, daddy? Xen’s Mom: I’m afraid that someone sad broke into our house and stole our tree and presents. I just….don’t know what to do. Xen: day This was heartbreaking. This was not a good start for my planned great day. Xen’s Mom: Come on, let’s go to grandma and grandpa’s house. Mine as well already. Xen: day But, sure enough, it would just get worse. When we arrived, we saw police with “do not cross” tape at every window and door. Something must’ve been up. Xen’s Dad: Excuse me, officer, but can you explain what’s going on? Officer: Do you know the people who live here? Xen’s Mom: Yes, they’re my parents. Officer: head Ouch….well, ma’am, I apologize, but I’m sorry to say that your parents have been murdered around midnight in their sleep. We’re investigating the scene. mom breaks into tears, Xen as well PRESENT DAY Xen: And, sure enough, it would get even worse. My cousins caught a disease, and everything just stopped at once. I couldn’t fricking believe it to hell and back. tear And life didn’t get better, either. I discovered I had a brother, who committed suicide after years of depression. We lost our home, and we were homeless for a year or two. We had barely any money. clips of these are seen Well…..I really don’t know anymore. Deadbot v.70: Did this make you who you are? Xen: All of this made me stronger, and I had to take out my anger. I became a beast, and started committing crimes left and right. sighs I really don’t know what I should do about the four. Deadbot v.93: Well, you promised you wouldn’t kill them, right? Xen: Right. a call on his phone It’s from my dad. answers Dad? Xen’s Dad: Hello, son. You know that promise you made? Xen: Not to kill anyone? Yes. Xen’s Dad: But….we got an exception. Xen: I’ll do it depending on who it is. Xen’s Dad: Do you know four robots named SpongeTron, Patron, SquidTron, and PlankKill? Xen: sparks back Yes, I do! Xen’s Dad: According to this alert, they’re in space and a scientist by the name of Preston Zadminix has claimed an a million dollar bounty after they supposedly escaped him. Xen: ‘this is my chance’ Alright, I’ll do it. Thank you so much, dad. up YES! I shall get this money to help my family and eliminate these four. machine Thank you, Preston Zadminix, whoever you are. ends Category:FutureSponge! Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob fanon Category:Fanon episodes Category:2017 Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episodes written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episode transcripts